


Sticky Situation

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Series: Genprompt Bingo [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Cake Fic Meme, Fluff and Humor, Gen, cake!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: The Fifth Doctor, Nyssa,  & Tegan chained to a wall and covered in cake. One of those days.





	Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Kittywitch and Pearlislove for their feedback and help with editing.
> 
> Written for the Cake and Crack challenges at fan_flashworks and for my WILD CARD for Gen Prompt Bingo (using "Humour" )
> 
> Spoilers (kinda) for Arc of Infinity and the audio The Elite. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Right, you three,” began the palace guard; securing the Doctor and his friends to the cell wall as a deluge of multicolored sprinkles and lumps of uncooked batter descended from the ceiling . “Don’t try anything funny. I’ll be back at dawn.”

“If you would just give us an opportunity to explain—” the Time Lord started before one of the blobs of batter landed square on his head. 

“Shut up!” commanded the guard.

“Please, you have to understand, ” Nyssa said calmly. “We didn’t mean to take it.” 

“Should’ve thought of that before.” the guard replied, adding a touch more sprinkles to the already coated time travellers. “ Now you lot are getting your just desserts.” He smirked before exiting the room. “Or rather, Her Grace will.” 

“This is ridiculous!” Tegan complained, trying as best she could to free herself from the ropes currently binding she and the other time travellers; her hands sticky with frosting.

“It could be worse, Tegan” said Nyssa, picking a stray sprinkle from her cheek.

“Nyssa, in the last twenty-four hours” Tegan began, “I’ve seen that business with my cousin in Amsterdam, you turning into a Dalek, and now here we are on some planet that looks straight out of Willy Wonka where some custard-whatsit creatures tie us up and cover us in cake. I don’t see how it could get much worse!” 

“Kosturans, Tegan” the Doctor clarified. “ Kostura-Gamma is usually a quite hospitable planet. Best confectionaries in the galaxy. So long as one doesn’t—”

“Try to steal their sacred idol?” asked Nyssa.

“And end up getting bound up and added to the queen’s dessert menu for trying to leave with it?” added Tegan, the note of displeasure in her voice seemingly rising at each word. Could they just have a nice holiday for once? 

“Ah, yes” the Doctor replied. Sticking a free hand in one of his coat pockets, he muttered thoughtfully while rifling through it.

“You seem to be taking this well, “ noted Tegan, “Have you done this before?”

“As a matter of fact, several times” the Time Lord confirmed as a drop of sprinkle-coated vanilla dripped from his lapel to the floor. “Mainly several lifetimes ago. And I believe I have something in here somewhere... Ah! Marvellous!” He exclaimed, retrieving something at last from a pocket, “One for each of you.” 

Nyssa looked at what the Doctor had just handed her. “Doctor, are you quite sure about this?” 

Tegan gaped. In her hand lay a plastic spoon.

“Absolutely, Nyssa.” said the Doctor, his mouth full already with a spoonful of cake batter and frosting.

After all, no point in letting any of it go to waste.


End file.
